


Not Exactly

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mommy Issues, SuperCorp, supercorpbaby, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Kara Danvers always thought that she would be a great mother one day. She always thought that she would love her child, protect them, and show them how to use their powers on earth but apparently she was wrong. The teenage girl in front of her seem to want nothing from her. Keeping distance using any excuse not to spend time with her. Kara knows that there has to be a reason why her supposed daughter doesn't want to spend time with her. Kara can't help but think that it's because she dies in the future. Is that really the reason the girl hates her or is there more to the story?Read to find out!





	Not Exactly

When Kara first met her it was in an unexpected way, she was about to drown trying to save a submarine that was sinking. It had 20 people and Kara was no about to let them die, however she was getting weaker due to lack of breath. Kara was flying up with all her might, she really thought that she wasn't going to make it but some mysterious girl showed up and helped her with the submarine. She didn't stay around long for Kara to thank her or even ask her what her name was. Kara didn't think she'd see her again but she did, she saw her at her best-friend's office. Kara wasn't mistaking she knew that is had to be her. 

  The girl had bright blue eyes, however they were dull as if she had seem her fair share of pain in her life, her black hair was cut short, almost like it was meant for a boy Kara thought. The girl wasn't that tall and she was dressed in some slacks in a button up shirt, if you didn't focus well enough you would probably mistake her for a guy. Kara went up to talk to her but the girl was really formal, always using ma'am to address her. Kara asked Lena about the girl and Lena didn't give her much just told her that the girl's name was Eden and that she needed a summer job and Lena found no harm in giving it to her. As the time went by Kara noticed that Eden was really nice with Lena and that Lena had actually grown greatly attached to Eden. Kara eventually let it go that the girl didn't like her, she was shocked because she was the most lovable person or that what she had been told. One day Kara couldn't take it and she couldn't help but ask, 

"Why don't you like me?" Kara questioned. "You've been her for nine weeks and you still hate me."

"Miss Danvers." Eden spoke taking a second to compose herself. "It's nothing personal; me and you aren't really required to be friends. If anything I'm required to be antiquated with you because I'm Lena's secretary." With that Eden walked away. Kara didn't know how to respond to what she had been told but she decided that maybe it was for the best for her to leave things as they are. She knew that the girl had powers and she had had the Fort Rozz prisoner data base checked for Eden but Eden didn't pop up. 

Kara let it go and another two weeks went by and she had done something in the past that she wasn't sure how it would affect her. Seven weeks ago she had slept with her best friend. Kara was still trying to get herself together from Mon-El choosing to return to his plant over staying with her, Kara used Lena as her rebound and for that she could never forgive herself. She loved Lena, she truly did but she knew that she wasn't ready for a relationship and she wasn't sure she wanted to give Lena false hope. If she broke Lena's heart she would never forgive herself. She knew that her friend had been through enough already in her life. Kara was going to talk with Lena and explain the situation, but Lena surprised her with the news that she was pregnant. Kara didn't know what to say and just congratulated her. Kara told Lena she would make a great mother. However Kara was taken aback when Lena told her the baby was hers, Kara laughed that wasn't possible. She knew how her Kyptonian DNA worked and it wasn't capable to getting a woman pregnant. Kara instantly defended herself and accused Lena of lying and it went south from there. Lena got defensive telling Kara that she knew very well that she was Supergirl. Kara stood up ready to leave when Lena was about to place something in her hand. Kara saw that it was the necklace her mother gave her. Kara had given it to Lena a few days ago. 

"Keep it." Kara answered. "I gave it to you because you are my friend, and I deeply care about you. Right now though I can't be around you if you're gonna insist that your child is mine when I know it isn't." Kara exited L-Corp and left Lena crying. Kara knew that Lena cried all night that night. Kara didn't sleep that whole night as she heard Lena's sobs. Kara hoped that Lena would come to her senses and tell her that she was mistaken. 

Three weeks went by after that night and Kara and Lena hadn't spoken. Every time Kara tried to see Lena she was told that Lena was at a meeting or not available at the time. Kara called over thirty times but each call went unanswered. She also left a couple of voicemails that she hoped Lena at least listened to them. Kara just wanted to know that Lena was okay that the woman was taking care of herself. Kara's worry was cut short when she was called over to the DEO. She quickly flew there her sister didn't tell her what was happening but there was an attack. 

  When Kara arrived as Supergirl she noticed that they were protecting Lena. Kara quickly stepped in, trying her best to get to Lena. Kara was fighting the armed men keeping her from Lena. Kara watched helplessly as she saw a man head straight for her friend with a glowing green knife. Kara shouted but saw that Eden had made it in time to get stabbed in her shoulder instead of Lena. Eden fought the man and eventually the men with Lillian Luthor fled. 

"Lena are you okay?" Eden said as she inspected the CEO for any injuries. 

"I'm fine Eden, but you you're hurt." Lena instantly reached out when the Eden was falling. The Kyptonite was affecting Eden and Lena knew it would soon affect her too. Alex instantly went to help Lena. 

"Kara stay back." Alex ordered. Alex took Eden with her to the examine room and noticed that Lena was right behind her. "You okay with her being in here?" 

"Lena get out." It's not good for you." 

"I'm not leaving you." Lena argued. Eden knew that she shouldn't fight back. Alex saw the piece of Kyptonite showing from the wound on Eden. Alex took it out as gently as possible but Eden didn't do anything she just bit her lip. Alex couldn't help but notice that Eden had a necklace exactly like Kara's. Alex grabbed the necklace and yelled for Kara. 

"Where did you get this?" Alex asked. 

"My mom gave it to me." Eden said with out thinking. Everyone in the room was shocked. 

"That's not possible." Kara spoke after a couple minutes. "There's only one necklace like that." 

"You're right, there's only one necklace here in your time." Eden wasn't big on lying and she was exhausted so she wasn't really going to fight. She was just going to answer the questions honestly. 

"Where are you from?" Eden knew that voice by heart it was Lena's. 

"The future." 

"Am I your mom." Kara couldn't help but ask. 

"Sure." Was all Eden said and she got up and walked over to Lena. "Let's get you home." 

     

 

   Lena was now fourteen weeks pregnant. She was glad that she wasn't showing. Being a mother wasn't really in her plans but when she found out she was pregnant she knew she would got through with her pregnancy. What she didn't expect was for Kara to not believe that the baby was hers. Lena was ready to be a single mother, she was going to be the best mother possible for her baby, she was going to nothing like her mother. She would love her baby unconditionally the only thing she hope was that she was enough for her baby. Eden had been an angel since the moment she met them. Lena grew very attached to Eden. She was going to be devastated when they had to leave back to the future. Kara had tried so hard to get to be around Eden, Lena noticed that and she also noticed that Eden just pushed the blonde away. Lena saw Kara in Eden's eyes, Kara and Eden shared those blue eyes and also they shared a smile. Lena never told Eden because they hated to be compared to Kara. 

"Eden?" Lena said softly. Eden and Lena were currently eating in Lena's office. Lena craved thai food so that what they were eating. 

"Yes?"

"Did your mom accept you?" Lena took a second before explain farther. "As genderfluid, was it hard for her to accept that?'

"No." Eden answered. "She raised me alone and loved me more than she ever loved herself. Or anyone else for that matter, she took a whole day to think at work and when she got home she hugged me and said 'Eden I gave birth to you I'll be dammed if I went through 18 hours of labor to tell you I don't love you just because you aren't a girl. You are my daughter son, and child. I love you.'" Eden felt her eyes tearing up and wiped the tears away. 

"Wow Kara really loves you." 

"Right." Eden answered. Lena didn't say anything else and went on to do some online shopping. She was doing some anonymous shopping online for her baby. Lena wasn't sure what she was having but she was buys neutral colors of beanies, onesies and blankets. 

  That day they made their way to the DEO because Alex had asked them. Lena noticed that Eden avoided Kara to the best of their ability. Lena never really brought Kara up because Eden always shutdown. Lena stood with Alex as she watched the scene in front of her. Kara seemed so broken and fragile, that all Lena wanted to do was embrace the blonde. 

"Why do you hate me?" Kara was near tears. 

"It's nothing personal." Eden answered with no emotion. They were completely composed and their voice was strong and firm. 

"I am your Mom." Kara pleaded. "You're suppose to love me. What happens in the future that makes you hate me so much?" Kara was desperate to get answers. "Did I ground you?"

"No." 

"Did I not let you date the guy you liked?"

"No!" Eden's voice was getting louder and their eyes were beginning to get watery. 

"Did I take away your phone." 

"No!" 

"Do I die?" 

"God no Kara, just drop it." 

"Then what?!" Kara shouted in frustration. 

"You bailed." Eden said. 

"What?" Came in unison from Alex, Kara, and Lena.

"You. Bailed." Eden took a deep breath, they could no longer stop the tears and and anger. "You didn't take a part in raising me. You're not even my mom. My mom is this amazing woman that raised me alone. She never wanted to tell me who you were, eventually to get me to stop bugging her she told me this necklace was yours. One day she told me the truth that you Kara Danvers wanted nothing to do with me. That yes I got my powers from you but that's about it because who I am is all because of my mother." 

"Why would I bail?" 

"I could explain that." Everyone turned around to see a portal and Lena walking out of it. Kara assumed that Lena was from the future because her hair was shorter and she was in jeans and a t-shirt with that signature red lipstick. 

"Mom." Eden instantly ran to her. Lena wrapped her arms around her child and kissed their forehead. 

"Please do." Kara answered. 

"When I found out I was pregnant it was a shock. I was terrified, yet I knew I could do it. When I told you that we were to be mothers you rejected the idea. Thought that I was lying. I had a DNA test done to prove it when Eden was nine months you refused to look at the results. I couldn't take it so I left National City. I met my wife Sam in Metropolis when Eden was seven. Sam had a three year old at the time and we just clicked. Eventually got married and she treated Eden like her own child. When Eden was 11 we moved back to National City because L-Corp desperately needed me. Eden was curious about you and I tried to keep her away from you. I even gave her your mothers necklace as a kid. She developed powers so I had no choice but to tell her who you were." Lena took a deep breath she hated this part of her past. The part that caused Eden pain. "Eden's heart broken when she saw that the famous Catco reporter Kara Foster-Danvers was married and had a seven year old. They began to think that maybe it was them. That they did something wrong for you not to want them. Eden's heart shatter that day along with mine once again." 

"Why wouldn't believe you?" Kara asked. "How do you know?" 

"Because I already told you and every event that lead to this, has happened." Kara turned back to look at her Lena. Her best friend that had told her fourteen weeks ago that she was pregnant. That meant that Lena was telling the truth and that the baby growing inside of her really was hers. Kara saw how beautiful Eden was and she didn't want to miss out on being a part of their life. "Let's go home Eden." 

"Not yet." Eden took their mom's hand and made their way to Lena. She took Lena's hand with their free one. "Mom I don't think I've ever said this but you are enough." She turned to look at Lena. "You are enough for me." With that they walked away and headed to the portal. 

"I'll do better." Kara yelled. "I promise I'm gonna be there for you!"   

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should add more chapters or just leave it like this. Hoped you all liked it.


End file.
